Dust: An Equestrian Tail
by KirbyCZ
Summary: "Death is only the beginning of a long journey." Dust finds that his tale is only starting when he finds himself and Ahrah in Equestria. (crossover with Dust: An Elysian Tail)


**Dust: An Equestrian Tail**

_Yeah, its a crossover. Contains spoilers to the end of Dust: An Elysian Tail, so if you haven't beat it, skip ahead and hopefully you won't spoil yourself._

**Prologue: Death Is Only The Beginning**

"**Cassius!"** Dust groaned as he struggled to find the source of the yelling. His body, completely broken not only from the assault, but also the battle with General Gaius. **"Cassius!"**

He dragged his broken body to the edge of the stone he had fallen on, the lava slowly rising behind him. He could feel the heat coming from the lava behind and below. He knew he wasn't going to make it. But the part of his soul that was Cassius wanted...no needed to see Gaius, his brother once more.

With his final ounce of strength, he made it to ledge where Gaius hung for his life. He reached out to the warrior.

"You...you're not Cassius." Gaius stated looking Dust in his eyes.

"Yes, I am." Dust replied.

"Yes...you are. But Cassius is gone...as is the world we once loved," Gaius looked melancholy as he pulled himself up to Dust's face, "Cherish it." And with those words, Gaius threw himself into the volcano below. Dust tried to reach out for him, but he knew it was in vain.

Turning on his back and closing his eyes, he let out a sigh...he knew his time was coming. "DUST!?" He briefly opened his eyes to see Ginger and Dust calling out to him.

"Fidget! There, I see him!" Ginger exclaimed.

"Dust!? Dust!" Fidget flew up to him as he pulled himself up on a rock.

"Fidget, get out. Go." he tiredly ordered.

"Not without you! C'mon, Dust! Get up!" she tried pulling on his cape, but he wouldn't move. "We did everything right, Dust...Everything we were suppose to do."

"And sometimes that's not enough. Fidget." He replied with a sad smile. "When the Life Thread calls-..." Fidget began to cry. "Fidget...thank you."

"Goodbye... Dust." Fidget flew away not looking back. Not wanting to see her friend die like that. Ginger watched in horror as the lava slowly engulfed Dust until there was nothing left.

"Dust... No..."

A short while later, Elder Gray Eyes addressed the last of the Moonblood race. "Through the actions of our Sen-Mithrarin... Dust... the Moonblood race is finally free. We will never forget his sacrifice, or the deeds that saved our very world. We shall always remember what happened here. Dust's sacrifice will allow the Moonblood race to rise again – to rebuild our glorious civilization and live peacefully among the races of this world. Though it mate appear that Dust has fallen here today, a force of good is not so easily extinguished. Sen-Mithrarin was born of the dust... A current caught in the winds of change, a harbinger of storms yet to come... "

**Fields of Elysium**

"Dust? Hey, wake up Dust! Cassius, hes not waking up." Dust groaned as he heard voices echo around him.

"Obviously, that's a trait he got from you. I, obviously, am not lazy." Said a regal voice.

"Hey, I'm not lazy, Cassius!" replied the first voice.

"A soldier is never lazy, Jin." Cassius stated, causing Jin to growl.

'Cassius...Jin?' Dust slowly awoke to find himself propped up against the tree. Standing in front of him was two beings he knew well enough. "Jin...Cassius...whats going on?"

"Welcome to the Life Thread, Dust." Jin said cheerfully. "Though you might not be here for long."

"Wait...what?"

"Slow down, Jin. We need to explain it to him so he'll understand." Cassius said in his usual monotone. "Dust. You may have saved the part of the world we live in, but there are other places in our world that needs a hero. As...Sen-Mithrarin...its your job to do so."

"I see..." Dust slowly tried to stand. "So...where am I going?"

"You see, theres a large continent west of ours. Its what we called the forbidden territory. Its actually called Equestria! Its home to ponies, unicorns, and pegasi." Jin explained.

Dust blinked. "Is this some sort of joke? That sounds like a little girl's fairytale."

"We assure its no joke," Cassius said with a grin. "I must admit, even we were dumbfounded when we learned of the place. They need you, Dust. They need a warrior to help them out in their time of need."

"And look at it this way. When you're not helping them out, it'll be like a mini-vacation for everything you've done for our world." Jin supplied with a girn.

"I see...And what about the Blade of Ahrah?" Dust asked.

"He will be waiting for you when you awake, just like last time." Cassius answered.

"Just don't freak out when you don't look like your normal self. You have to fit in, after all." Jin added.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Dust thought nervously in the back of his mind.

"Oh and don't worry about having us around. You have your own soul now." Jin said with a grin.

"Before you go, I only wish to say one more thing." Cassius said before bowing towards Dust. "You brought much honor to my swordarts and kept my brother from making a terrible mistake. For that, I thank you."

"Uhh...yeah! Thanks for protecting my sister too, Dust!" Jin also bowed .

"Guys you don't have to thank me. We did that, together." Dust replied with a smile. He then gasped as he slowly faded away.

"Goodbye Dust. Hopefully it'll be a long while before we meet again." Cassius said raising his hand and waving it slightly.

"Bye Dust! And good luck!" Jin yelled with a grin. Then he turned to Cassius. "Think we should've told him about the Elements of Harmony, or the Princesses?"

"He'd figure it out on his own. Come now, lets go meet our loved ones."

"Oi! Don't order me around!"

**? Forest, Equestria**

"An odd sense of Déja vu, partner...Dust, its time for you wake up." Dust groaned again.

"How many times am I going to "wake up" today? And why does everyone have to yell into my ears to wake me up." Dust complained as he stood up...on all fours. "W-wait...whats going on?"

"It seems that your new body is in optimum efficiency." Ahrah said in a jovial tone.

"Ahrah, what is this? What have I become?" Dust asked.

"You have arrived in Equestria, Dust. Your new form will allow you to wield me without having hands. As to what you are, I believe you are a "Unicorn"." Ahrah responded.

"I see...so that's what they meant..." Dust muttered. "So where are we, and where do we go from here?"

"We're in what they call "The Everfree Forest" where growth of wild creatures and plants go unchecked. You're currently east of your destination. Head west to find the city known as "Ponyville"." Ahrah explained. "Its there where you'll find out whats going on."

"Alright."

"Oh an before you set off, with your new form and the way you can wield me, you can use Dust Storm without any danger of hitting yourself. Without Fidget, however, we no longer have the ability to attack multiple targets."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Dust replied with a smile.

"Good. I'll instruct you on how to wield me in your new form, then we'll set off."

**End of Prologue**


End file.
